cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Grand Tournament
Amongst a crowd of Morcian natives arrive to the stadium* Villager: "I wonder who shall be the king..." *The citizens of Morcia take their seats and watch as their new king is decided.* *From a high podium, Thomas, one of the two surviving kinsmen of William, speaks.* Thomas: "It saddens me so that, just months after Sir Matteu died, King Knight and his wife had to die." Thomas: "...but on a much happier note, the Grand Tournament shall begin NOW!" *The crowd cheers as knights of many ranks gallop through the gates on their steeds as the tournament board is set up with the crests of these knights.* Jonathan: "Hmm... All these knights look skilled... Who do you think will win?" Clone: "Honestly, I don't care who wins... None of them will be like Knight." Aarlam: "Yes, you're quite right. As I have learned, sometimes those who don't deserve the right to rule are those who end up replacing he who should rule..." Robert: "God dammit, you two! Cheer up." *The contestants continue to enter.* Robert: "I think that guy'll win. He looks cool." Aarlam: "In the purple?" Robert: "Yeah." Aarlam: "No, he has no chance." Robert: "Let's bet on it, then." *He grins and places a few pounds between Aarlam and himself.* *In reply, Aarlam grudgingly puts down elegant silver coins.* *Jonathan also puts down some pounds.* Aarlam: "...how are you going to bet on this? It's only a two-choice thing..." Jonathan: "No, I'm just putting down money for the sake of it." *Draketh, sitting next to Clone, drunkenly gets up and puts a beer keg in the pile.* Draketh: "blgahugr" Jonathan: "Actually, I can bet on this. Either both of us have to bet on another specific knight or another joins and the two of the winning side get back what they offered, and get half of the prize from the other side." Aarlam: "I'd say we pick the second option." Jonathan: "Then I'll side with Robert." Robert: "Well, then someone else needs to bet as well..." Jonathan: "Didn't Draketh?" Robert: "Someone conscious... ...and with more to offer." Aarlaam: "Indeed." Robert: "Are you gonna bet anything, uh, crap, what's your name again?" Jonathan: "Clone?" Robert; "Yeah, Clone..." Clone: "No. I don't want to bet on anyone to replace one of my closest friends..." Jonathan: "I guess you're right..." Aarlam: "I agree as well.." *The two take their money off the stack.* Robert: "*sigh* Fine." *He puts his cash back into his pocket.* *The knights finish circling around the stadium and come back the way they came in.* *To keep the audience entertained, jesters and other silly folk perform.* *Meanwhile, outside the stadium.* Squire 1: "Crap! What are we going to do?" Squire 2: "I don't know... Maybe Sir Theos will arrive soon?" Squire 1: "Perhaps... But I don't know." Squire 2: "Let's ask someone if he's already here." *A young boy walks nearby Theos' training tent.* Squire 2: "Do you know where Theos is?" Boy: "Well, my name is Theos..." Squire 2: "Good, good." *The first squire whispers to the second.* Squire 1: "This isn't Sir Theos..." Squire 2: "I know this isn't Sir Theos, but we need someone to compete for the crown and help get us in power..." Squire 1: "Well, alright, then." Squire 2: "Okay, Theos, since you're late, we're going to have to armor you up quickly..." Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight